The Window
by CinderCiela
Summary: Separate AU, oneshot, Inspired by 'Fruits Basket'. Inuyasha's mother, overcome with grief of raising a half-breed child, throws herself out of the top-floor palace window.


Mother

...

Why did you do it?

...

Was being my Mom really that bad?

...

I'm so, so sorry.

...

 _Inuyasha ran up the stairs in a hurry. He had been in his mother's room moments before. He had wanted to see her. The reason was meaningless, one of the many more stupid reasons a son would want to see his mother. A young boy of only six, barely knowing how to read and write and add and subtract, he wanted to know what 'insignificant', the fancy new name his brother gave him, meant._

...

Mother

...

I'm so scared.

...

I'm completely alone now.

 _When he arrived at his mother's room, she was not there. This was not unusual, as the palace was very large and his mother could've been anywhere in it by now. He was about to leave when he noticed his mother's favorite perfume jar was broken, and there was a note on brown paper on her favorite vanity. He walked over to it, and noticed that all the letters were relatively clear and easy to read. He started with the first line._

Mother

...

Were you scared?

...

Is that why you left me here?

...

Or were you sad that father was gone?

...

 _'My Dear Son' the note said._ _'I'm sorry. It's difficult, it has been since your father died. But I've made a decision, my son. I hope you see why I decided the way I did, I really do. My son, you know that beautiful window on the top floor, the one that I look at and always say, "My what a beautiful view!"? If you wish to see me one last time, I'm there right now."_ _Love, Mother._

...

Mother

...

Is it true what people keep saying?

...

That you died because of me?

...

 _And so here he was, running, the words of the note burned into the back of his head. **One last time**. He didn't know what she meant by that, but there was a reason she had left a note. He was so scared. He ran faster than he had ever run in his life. Never before had he felt such a sense of urgency. He ran and ran and ran until he finally got to the top floor of the palace._

...

Mother

...

Did you really love me?

...

You always said you did.

...

But was it ever true?

...

 _His mother stood there before the window, her silky kimono ruffling due to the wind. "Mother!" Inuyasha shrieks, and she turned around. She was smiling, but her eyes... they were the saddest things he had ever seen. They glistened with tears, and he arms, holding onto the sides of the window, let go. "My boy," She said, her voice cracking with tears, "I got to see you one last time." "Mother, wait!" Inuyasha screamed again, and his mother leaned forward._

...

Mother

...

You were the only one who didn't hate me.

...

How could you betray me?

...

 _Inuyasha ran to the edge of the window, and watched as his mother hurled herself over the castle, and the cliff below. He watched her figure of fluttering kimono and hair until she got so far down, until she didn't look like anything anymore. She wasn't anything anymore. Inside Inuyasha, his heart cracked. Split clean into two, destroying everything that made him 'feel'. He felt nothing. Just perfect emptiness._

...

Mother

...

If this world is so cruel

...

how could you leave me behind in it, to fend for myself?

...

 _The people talked about her death for a long time. Inuyasha heard many whispers. "She killed herself because of that son of hers" "I guess she just couldn't take it anymore, what with having that hanyou for a son and all" "Too bad. She could've killed the bastard child instead of herself and saved us all the trouble" "That poor woman. It must've been too much strain on her to take care to take care of the cesspit." "If it were me, I'd have the monster killed the moment it came out of my body" "That poor woman" "Yes, that poor, poor woman."_

...

Mother

...

You're the reason I'm like this.

...

The reason I'm so angry.

...

Now _look_ what you've done to me.

...

 _Inuyasha left the palace. Just up and disappeared. The newly appointed Lord Sesshomaru had people looking for him for well over a year, but no one found him. He wanted nothing to do with that place, the place where people blamed him. "It's your fault." Sesshomaru told him, the night his mother killed herself. "It's all your fault. You should have never been born" Sesshomaru had grown to respect his mother, to see that she wasn't the worst creature in the world. At least she was complete. Unlike Inuyasha, who was two halves of separate gene pools that just didn't fit together. "You're the reason she killed herself. It's all your fault."_

...

Mother

...

I have my own life now.

...

Even though you ruined me all those years ago.

...

 _Once Inuyasha was far away, he met a beautiful priestess named Kikyou and fell in love. He had a new life. A life away from the Western Palace, away from the spot of his father's and mother's deaths, away from Sesshomaru, away from the servants who gossiped about him behind his back. He didn't need a mother. He especially didn't need that weak woman who raised him. And it no longer pained him to think about. All that was over and done._

...

Mother

...

You know what I've decided?

...

 _I hate you_ _._

 _..._

* * *

 **This was inspired by _Fruits Basket_ , when Kyo gets blamed for his mother's death. I like Izayoi, and I plan on giving her her own fanfic one day, and if you've noticed, I never called his mother 'Izayoi' in this piece. This is an AU, and the mother in this fic is not Izayoi.**

 **I just thought that if Kyo's situation happened to Inuyasha, the outcome would be very much the same. I also wanted to try my hand at a 'Tear Jerker' fanfic, and I think this came out okay. I dunno. I just wanted to try something meaningless like this.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
